rocknarokfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanguard Battle of Friendship
Vanguard Battle of Friendship is a short film that revolves around the popular Japanese Trading Card Game Cardfight!! Vanguard, directed by Yandols Z'eon X. The film stars Ivan Cortex, Reen Arisatou, Tan Hong Wei and Yandols Z'eon X. The film premiered in the Cosmopoint International College of Technology, Kota Kinabalu on May 8, 2014 and was released to the public via physical and digital media on June 18, 2014. Plot Ivan Cortex and Reen Arisatou are cardfighters – players of the trading card game Cardfight!! Vanguard; Ivan Cortex in particular is not just an average cardfighter, but is also a cardfight addict that loves to play cardfight all day long with whoever possible. A new person called Tan Hong Wei has shown up in the community and decided to learn about this Vanguard card game which was so popular in the local area. Ivan becomes Hong Wei’s tutor and mentor in Cardfight!! Vanguard and coaches him with the best method to defeat his opponents. Later, he received word that an old buddy of his called Yandols has returned, which disappeared last year after his defeat at the Cardfight!! Vanguard Grand Prix in Singapore. Yandols was a proud and strong cardfighter that never once lost a game of Vanguard, but after his first defeat in Singapore he never once won another game of Vanguard. Thus, Yandols has resigned from the community and quitted Vanguard. Ivan decided to try and bring Yandols back into the world of Vanguard but Reen suggests that it’s not a very great idea to do so. While Ivan was walking around with Hong Wei one day, they saw someone that resembles Yandols and attempts to start following him in hopes that it really is Yandols they saw. While in the middle of the chase, Hong Wei suddenly had to go due to some family problems, leaving Ivan all alone in the chase. Ivan eventually did manage to catch up to the person that turned out to actually be Yandols himself and begins asking questions regarding his disappearance and about Cardfight!! Vanguard. Yandols explains to Ivan about what happened to him in Singapore but leaves immediately after that. Sometime later, Ivan decides to look for Yandols together with Reen, in hopes that they will manage to find him together and convince him to come back into the world of Cardfight!! Vanguard. After talking to Yandols, they eventually managed to convince him back to the world of Cardfight!! Vanguard and he is happy to be back as well. Cast * Ivan Rexy Sahabuddin as Ivan Cortex * Bayrond Goh Chee Ann as Reen Arisatou * Tan Hong Wei as himself * Yannik Sham Bin Sazali as Yandols Z'eon X * Meister Lai as Shop Attendant 2 * Bernstein as Yandols’ Past Opponent * Rais Bin Roslan as Random Fighter * Mark Chin as Random Fighter * Nicholas Foo as Random Sleeping Guy Production The creation of Vanguard Battle of Friendship was the result of Yandols Z'eon X and Reen Arisatou's college final semester project. "For this project we chose a short film for the final semester, however our skills in making the film still has not achieved the desired results but what we have learned will be loaded into this assignment. The film was very challenging in terms of control to suit the context of the story and also can be easily understood by the audience." — as stated in the thesis book of the project. Reception The film was premiered in the Cosmopoint International College of Technology, Kota Kinabalu. The film unfortunately was heavily criticized for its bad storyline plot and coordination and received a score of 1/4 as reviewed by 4 judges. Feedback received for Cinematography and Soundtrack on the other hand was rated as excellent. Media VBOF-logo-v2 xt.png|VBOF's first logo VBOF-LX_VBOF_LOGO.png|VBOF's final logo VBOF-LX_poster2-1.jpg|The final poster for the film VBOF-LR_dvdcover.jpg|The physical DVD cover VBOF-LR_dvdinside.jpg|The DVD disc itself Category:VBOF Category:Movie Category:Short Film